Adam and Eve
by Fiction R US
Summary: <html><head></head>Look... This has nothing to do with the category... Its about adam and eve in the 21st century</html>
1. Chapter 1

{It begins with me waking up yawning and stretching then as soon as I get up I see some female figure right next to me causing me to jump like crazy}

Me: DAFUQU!?

**The opening occurs**

Me: WHAT THE HELL!?

?: Hello...

Me: Who in heavens sake are you?

Eve: Eve.

Me: Eve?

Eve: Eve

Me: ...

Eve: Im your mom.

Me: ...!? "looks all crazy" Eve.

Eve: Yes.

Me: ...As in the first female that was ever created?

Eve: Yes. "speaks all religious" We have lost our way in heaven and we need to find our way back.

Me: ...What? All I heard was thou shall, find, something.

Eve: "looks around at everything in the 21 century"

Me: "glances at her" (Who ever knew the first woman could look so attractive)

Eve: "speaking all religious" All of these things... The last time I was here there was nothing but fruitful trees, and animals. Now that i'm back I cant seem to find where i'm at.

Me: Uhhh... Your at earth... This is what happened in the future when you ate the fruit of knowledge.

Eve: You believe me so easily?

Me: Im gullable, im sorry.

Eve: ...No need... "gets up and walks around looking at everything she passes in a clueless manner" What are all these things?

**She speaks really religious by the way**

Me: Uh... Don't worry about it.

Eve: "looks outside" Where are all the trees? Where are the animals that wonder around the world?

Me: ... You don't understand the 21 century do you?

Eve: "shakes her head"

Me: ...

Adam: "walks in holding a vase" What is this?

Me: Son of a-

Eve: Hm? "glances at it" This is really nice. What is it?

Me: A vase.

Adam: A...vase...

Eve: A vase.

Me: uh... I might as well show you two around...uh...

**I only understand the few english words they say and they don't know some of the english I say so... **

Me: Alright look... Allow me to introduce you guys to the world you guys practically made. (What do they do in heaven) We can't let anyone know your Adam and Eve foreal... Aaaaaaaand I am going to need to teach you both proper english before it grows too obvious...

Eve: "blinks"

Adam: ... "looks at my ps4 and picks it up" What is this?

Me: Hey! Careful! Put that down!

Adam: "puts it down" ..."walks off and comes back with a light bulb" Whats this?

Me: A light bulb.

Adam: Oh. "walks off and comes back with my dog" Whats this?

Me: A dog. Put her down.

Adam: "walks off and comes back with my sword" This?

Me: My sword.

Adam: "walks off and comes back with a bar of soap"

Me: Soap.

Adam: Oh. "walks off"

Me: So Eve?

Eve: Yes?

Me: What are you planning on doing now that your in the future?

Adam: "walks in with a bookbag"

Me: Put that down!

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: I just hope that our Lord will take us back.

Me: Me too.

Adam: "walks in with a lamp"

Me: Lamp.

Adam: Oh. "walks off"

Me: This world isn't for you two... It's very sinful and is a bad place for human kind.

Adam: "walks in with a laptop"

Me: PUT THAT DOWN! Its my laptop.

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: And it's all my fault...

Me: No it is not. Satan pursuaded you to touch and eat the apple.

Adam: "walks in with a 100 dollar bill"

Me: put that back. Thats very important.

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: But God told me not to eat from the tree of knowledge and only for the fruit of life. I disobeyed his orders.

Me: Your not the only one.

Adam: "walks in with a pistol"

Me: DON'T MESS WITH TH-

Adam: "cluelessly pulls the trigger and a bullet flies out the window right next to me"

Me: Thats dangerous! Don't even touch it!

Adam: My apologies. "walks off"

Me: As I was saying... Your not the only one... It's natural for all of us to do wrong sometimes. Thats the way of the new life. None of us in this world is perfect.

Adam: "walks in with a bottle of liquor"

Me: Don't drink that. And where do you keep getting this stuff from!?

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: But we once was perfect...

Me: "sighs and hugs her" Look Eve, Its ok... You didnt do anything. You just made the world better thats all.

Adam: "walks in with a dildo"

Me: WTF!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET THESE THINGS?!


	2. Chapter 2

Adam: "hunches shoulders" I dunno. I just get these things.

Me: ... So how are we gonna fix this?

Eve: I don't quite know.

Adam: Well, first we need to know about the 21st century. Im guessing we should go and find the fruit of knowledge? I'm sure that will help us defend ourselves. "sits next to Eve and rests on her" But God doesnt want that...

Eve: Well "rubs his head" ... We pretty much don't have a choice... I don't know why we are here but I think were here for a reason... I just don't know what.

Me: I dunno... "Next thing you know my bible starts glowing on a certain page causing me to walk to it opening it to that page only to see new writing appearing on that blank page that wasnt there before"

**Book of Adam and Eve  
><strong>

**The chapter of Julius Green**

**(It had our recent conversation on it including everything that happened. The writing was in bibical language just like the rest of the bible) **

Me: ... "closes the bible and sets it back down"

Eve: ... Anything the matter?

Me: ... Nothing... "smiles" Nothing at all... Now... Are we going to find the fruit of knowledge or not?

Adam: But how are we going to find it throughout this entire world. Surely it is extinct.

Me: ... Well... You could be right... (And I don't think God will like that) ... Here's what im gonna do... I'm going to teach you both the meaning of the 21st century ok?

Eve: "blinks"

Adam: "tilts head"

Me: "grins"

**I don't feel like making the next three chapters about them learning english and stuff so i'm just gonna skip ahead like 5 weeks if you don't mind. But I will if you want me to but I just wont try as hard. I'll try hard but... not as hard**


End file.
